Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/WHAAAAAT?! MIXEL MOON!
WHAAAAAT?! MIXEL MOON! '''is the second episode of Season 2 by Jumpy G. Footi. It released on 2/7/15. Plot Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt are sent by Mesmo to check is there any life in the Mixel Moon. They get in trouble while the Mixels try to send as many as they can help. Transcript (Footi, Glurt and Wizwuz are watching the sky lying on the grass.) '''Footi: Isn't the sky beautiful? Do you think there is life in the Mixel Moon? Wizwuz: '''We can check! '''Glurt: Howdy? (Meanwhile in the Magic Tent) Mesmo: OK, I'm sending you to the Mixel Moon! Abra-cawacka doodle! Footi: WAIT GIVE US SOME FOOD AND...(They teleport) Magnifo: Uhhh! Uhhh! Mesmo: What? Magnifo: ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS MY MAGIC PHRASE?! Where did you send them? Mesmo: Mixel Moon. Magnifo: M-m-m-m-ixel Moon? ARE YOU CRAZIER?! Don't you know about the aliens living there? Anyone sent to there never comes back! Mesmo: '''Who said you that? (Magnifo pulls out 3 metres long papyrus) '''Magnifo: Do you wanna see the 3 metres long or the 1 kilometre long? Mesmo: Oh. Ummm. (Meanwhile at the Mixel Moon) Footi: '''Well this is Mixel Moon? '''Glurt: '''We saw enough, didn't we! Let's go back! '''Wizwuz: No we can't! (Footi and Glurt dissapointed look at Wizwuz) Wizwuz: We need the teleport machine to another lands! Footi: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?! Wizwuz: '''You wanted to see Mixels on the moon! '''Footi: BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE MIXEL MOON! Glurt: Don't worry let's call Mesmo and Magnifo with phone. Wizwuz: '''We are far away. We can't. '''Glurt and Footi: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (They are hugging of scare) (Meanwhile in the Magic Tent) Magnifo: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WE CAN'T STAY HERE! WE HAVE TO GO THERE! (Outside of the Magic Tent is seen Seismo and Jawg playing with Frisbee) Seismo: Yo Guys! Magnifo: We need your help! Seismo: '''For what? (Meanwhile at the Mixel Moon Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt are walking to find life) '''Footi: We are getting closer to the civilization and we are stuck because of the Cuckoo Wizwuz which got us stuck in the Mixel Moon! Hey Glurt wanna hear a joke? Glurt: YEAH YEAH!!! Footi: Do you know about the goblin Wizwuz who got his left arm and left leg cut off? (Wizwuz is getting angry) Glurt: No! Footi: Well that's OK! He's all'right '''now!!! (Wizwuz almost yells before they see Space Base) '''Footi: '''WOW!!!! '''Glurt:' Let's live here! Wizwuz and Footi: '''(Monotone) We can't! We came to be friends with them and this is not our home! (Wizwuz and Footi to each other) Hey! Stop saying what I am saying! UHHHH! (Orbitrons appear) '''Rokit: WELCOME TO THE MIXEL MOON!!! WE ARE THE ORBITONS!!! I'm Rokit. He is Nurp-Naut (points Nurp-Naut) and our leader - Niksput! (points Niksput) Wizwuz: Hello Majestic! We come in peace! Can you show us your home and some pictures for proof that there has life in Mixel Moon! (Wizwuz worships) (Confused Orbitons) Nurp-Naut young: '''What is he doing? '''Footi: He is strange. (Wizwuz is angry at Footi) Niksput: OK! Welcome! Now follow us! (They are having fun in the Space Base and are taking pictures of Space Base) Footi: Thank you so much about everything! And remember the Mixel Land is always ready to help you! Boogly: Same to you! (Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt are scared by Boogly) Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt: AHHHH!! BAT!!!!! Niksput: NO NO NO!!! This is a Glowkie! Glurt: Oh! Sorry for calling you bat! Boogly: '''It's OK! '''Nurp-Naut old: There are not just Orbitons on Mixel Moon there are Glowkies too. Meat the others - Globert and Vampos (points Vampos and Globert) Globert: Hello! Rokit: Their leader is Boogly and they are helping the Mixel Moon to glow with the caves Boogly made! Wizwuz: Cool! Orbitrons: BYE! Globert: You are always welcome! Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt: BYE! (Seismo, Jawg, Magnifo and Mesmo appear and attack the Orbitons and Glowkies thinking they are evil) Glurt: GUYS! STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (They stop fighting and Wizwuz and Glurt mix to throw burning magic because are angry that they fight) Wizwuz and Glurt MIX: Stop guys! They are good not bad! And they gave us photos of their land. Magnifo: But we thought... Footi: YOU DID NOT THINK ANYTHING! THEY ARE GOOD! A OK?! Magnifo, Jawg, Seismo and Mesmo: OK! Mesmo: (whispering at Magnifo) Told you so! There is nothing scary! Footi: Wanna visit the Mixel Land? Boogly and Niksput: SURE!!! Nurp-Naut young and Globert: OK!!! (Magnifo teleports everyone to Mixel park where Tentro and Chomly, Infernites and the Infernites 2015 are seen playing volleyball) Tentro and Chomly: HI!!! Infernites 2015: HI GLOWKIES AND ORBITRONS!!! Orbitrons: HI INFERNITES!!! Flain: WAIT! Burnard! You know them? Burnard: YES! We were on a vacation one time on Mixel Moon when they abducted us. Rokit: Oh. Yeah! Sorry about that! Meltus: It's OK! Tentro: Welcome to Mixel Park Orbitrons and umm...Glowkies! Vulk: You can visit anytime. Zorch: Yeah! You can! Chomly: This is Mixel Park a part of Mixel Land where we play without Nixels. (episode ends when the Mixel play) Trivia * This is the debut of Orbitons and Glowkies and of Mixel Moon. * The abduction Burnard was talking is of the episode Moon Madness Special. * This episode is 7 minutes long. * The main characters are Footi, Wizwuz and Glurt which all are voiced by Bumper Robinson. * This is the second appearing of the Infernites 2015. * Vampos did not speak in this episode even if he did his debut. * The joke Footi said was from Adventure Time - Power Animal.